rblx_databrawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Databrawl History
Databrawl BETA is a game created by Slam Dunc Studios on the children's building-block platform known as Roblox. This is its history: Game History Pre-Beta The first ever concept of the Databrawl game was created by DuncanDunclub (Project Head) and Saezi (Co-Creator) when one of their previous games called "Protest Simulator" got shut down by ROBLOX for "hate speech" due to the fact that the protesters in the game could change their protesting signs to say various messages (some of them being inappropriate and/or mean-spirited, presumably). When Protest Simulator got shut down, Dunc and Saezi had a voting poll where they asked their fans what direction they would like the "replacement" version of Protest Simulator to take. There were about 4-5 options, with the top two picked options being "Food fight" and "Computer world". The direction that won was "computer world", with "food fight" coming in close second. And thus, concepts for Databrawl (AKA "computer world") began to be born. Duncan and Saezi began to design the base four Data-species: Virus, Malware, Program, and Firewall Security, who each were corresponding fill-ins for the original four teams in Protest Simulator (The Viruses and Malware corresponded to the red and blue protesters, respectively. Meanwhile, the Programs and Firewalls corresponded to the citizens and police force, respectively.). They also began to design the Brawler counterparts of the Viruses, Malware, and Firewall Security. During this time period, the Brawlers were instead referred to as "Brutes", since they were the stand-ins for the Brutes that were once in the original Protest Simulator. After conceiving early designs, they began to attempt to model the characters, however they were not immediately able to figure out how to create the outlines for the characters that were present in their concept art, so these early models lacked outlines and had solid base colors that matched the colors of the corresponding team. Eventually, one of the two head developers figured out how to create the outlines, and thus, the iconic outline-style of the Databrawl characters that was present in the original concept art was also able to be present in the models. September 2017 The first playable version of Databrawl was created on Sept. 28, 2017 by DuncanDunclub and co-created by Saezi. When it was first created, it was considered the beta stage of the game, therefore it was titled "Databrawl BETA" as it currently is, but later on Databrawl's earliest stages were referred to as the "Alpha" stages (Citation/confirmation of this fact needed from the people who were around during Databrawl's "Alpha" stages, the editor of this page heard that Databrawl was never referred to as "Alpha" even in its earliest stages, and that it was only referred to as "Alpha" in the Legacy maps). During Databrawl's earliest stages, it had a much simpler map, much fewer weapons (perhaps only the Baseball.bat and the Firewall.bat), simpler building designs, and other differences from the current 2019 Databrawl. Databrawl also had a songlist, which could be allowed to play songs handpicked by Dunc and Saezi automatically, or players could manually select which song from the songlist they wanted to play. November 2017 At some point after Databrawl's earliest stages, the map was changed to a larger, more complex one, and over time the designs of buildings grew a bit more detailed. Additional weapons were added, mainly for the two Corruption teams, Virus and Malware. Character icons on the Main Menu were added to spruce things up a bit. More songs were also added to Databrawl's songlist. ecb00a117372e49b1414adece5c693c9 (Virus Team Icon Old).png|Virus Team Icon that dates back to November 2018. f2210e2d663576f8781f971d37336eaa (Malware Team Icon Old).png|Malware Team Icon that dates back to November 2018. 8d853046388f4c68a6f1cf53c07627e8 (Program Team Icon Old).png|Program Team Icon that dates back to November 2018. 80d1be2518c2c6d97b1e45b3ab085b54 (Firewall Security Team Icon Old).png|Firewall Security Team Icon that dates back to November 2018. December 2017 Databrawl had a Christmas event which changed green "grass-like" spots of the map to white, changed the skybox to a dark icy-blue color, added festive streamers around the buildings, and added snow particles falling from the sky. February 2018 Databrawl continued to develop. Mines were changed so that they wouldn't spawn in one singular spot anymore, and that instead they'd spawn randomly around the map. Spawned Mines were also given a glow to help Corruptions spot them. Around February 24, Program Chubbs were added to the game, however illustrated concepts of them existed as early as February 17. March 2018 Program Hearts were added to the game sometime between late February to early-mid March. When they were initially added, Programs and Firewalls could force them to despawn by jumping into them, but could not consume them for health, nor hold them or add them to their backpack inventory. Upon making the Hearts despawn, it would make a special sound effect that was only present during the time period when Programs and Firewalls could do this. Databrawl had an Easter event that changed the colors of the teams. Viruses and Malware remained pink and blue respectively (although, their team headers on the leaderboard were less saturated and more pastel-like), but Firewalls became green, and Programs (on the leaderboard team header) became yellow, and were also changed to Bunnygrams (with Program Bytes becoming Easter Eggs). Giant eggs that could be stood on were placed around the map, and Program Hearts were changed to Golden Eggs. Databrawl also received its current logo around March 28. On March 26 and before, Databrawl had a more plain-looking text logo. RobloxScreenShot20180326_091230718 (MAIN MENU).png|Databrawl's Main Menu on March 26, 2018 and prior. RobloxScreenShot20180328_183801791 (MAIN MENU).png|Databrawl's Main Menu when it received its brand new logo around March 28, 2018. Another change to Databrawl's Main Menu was made on March 29th, when the team selection character icons were changed: RobloxScreenShot20180329_185656978 (MAIN MENU).png|Databrawl's Main Menu as it appeared March 29, 2018. May 2018 On May 1st, Databrawl's speech bubbles were updated so that they would be black, with the text matching the color of the player. Previously, Databrawl's speech bubbles were like regular ROBLOX speech bubbles whereas they were white with black text. Sometime between late March and May 2nd, badges were added to the game. September 2018 Databrawl's first year anniversary took place on Sept. 28, 2018. September 2019 Databrawl's second year anniversary took place on Sept. 28, 2019. = Trivia * Many songs are ripped from other games. Gallery 232c21a035d2af06053a05766a4cffb6.jpg|The 2nd anniversary image of Databrawl. 5084f5a2e03bdebab7d80a1094b0af29 (Databrawl Game Page Picture).png|One of Databrawl's old game page pictures from before May 2018.